


Fuzzy Feelings

by strawberriesatan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Amity Blight, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesatan/pseuds/strawberriesatan
Summary: Amity is having some sensory issues and Luz helps
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 235





	Fuzzy Feelings

"Hey Amity, are you okay?" 

Amity looks up at Luz, realizing now that she had been staring down at her hands for a bit too long. 

"Oh- yeah. I'm fine" Her words sounded stiff. 

"Are you sure? You seem uncomfortable? Did I say something?" Luz had been rambling on about multiple things for a while as Amity just listened and it made her worry that she said something upsetting without even realizing

"What? No, you didn't do anything. I'm just-" Amity groaned as her shirt rubbed uncomfortably against her skin. "Ugh, I hate this shirt. It feels wrong. I don't know what it's made out of but it's annoying the hell out of me." 

Amity reached up and grabbed at the collar of her shirt and pulled slightly so that it wasn't touching her neck but it still touched her shoulders and her back and she started to shift in her seat as if that would help. Her mom always chose these kinds of clothes, made of something fancy and expensive and it felt gross on her skin but the clothes that she did like weren't approved. They were either too boyish or too cheap or too baggy. 

"Oh! Would it help if I gave you one of my shirts instead?" Luz immediately felt relieved knowing she hadn't made Amity uncomfortable but then paused, watching Amity stare blankly at her. 

"Wha- one of your shirts?" Amity struggled to get the words out without stuttering. She could feel her cheeks heat up and she just knew that her face was red. 

"You don't have to, I don't want to make you feel weird! I just thought it might help…" Luz tried again to alleviate the awkwardness she seemed to keep creating. "Sorry it was dumb I-"

"No!- I mean- it wasn't dumb. I uh- actually would love- like!- I would like to have a different shirt, i-if you don't mind." 

Great job Amity. Nailed it. 

"Sure!" Luz smiled, not really seeming to notice how flustered Amity was. She assumed her reaction was just because the shirt was still making her uncomfortable. 

"You can have my hoodie if you want." Luz reached for her back and pulled her hoodie over her head, offering it out to Amity while she sat in her undershirt that was just plain white with really short sleeves. 

"O-oh! Yeah, thanks!" Amity grabbed the hoodie from Luz and quickly stuttered out a half coherent sentence about changing in a different room since she didn't have an undershirt before speed walking into the bathroom. 

Ugh, that was a mess. Luz was just offering her a shirt so Amity wasn't uncomfortable, just typical friend stuff. Nothing else.

Amity took her shirt off and replaced it with the hoodie and just stood there for a moment, looking at herself in the mirror. Yup, she was wearing Luz's shirt alright, being the brightest shade of red she could possibly be. The hoodie felt so much nicer than her shirt, it was softer and didn't make her want to tear off her own skin. 

It smelled like her too. It made Amity feel...safe? Was that the right word to use? She felt something good, not sure what that feeling was. It felt more than just regular happy. She liked this feeling she got around Luz whenever she did something nice. Luz made her feel happy and safe and warm and Amity wished she could feel like that all the time. Maybe she'll work up the courage to tell Luz how she feels one day. One day, probably not today though, right now she was just fine with the comfortable feeling she got both physically and emotionally with Luz's hoodie on. 

She'll tell her one day though. For now, just "thank you for letting me borrow your hoodie." works just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little short story I spat out super quick since I had the idea floating in my head for a while. This is far from my best work but I hope you liked it anyways


End file.
